One more time
by Leika-kannon
Summary: Esta historia es un AU. Esta escrito basado en la cancion One More time, one more chance de Masayoshi Yamazaki. A pesar de eso es un fanfic de saint seiya y los protagonistas son Thanatos e Hypnos como humanos normales. Les aviso que esta historia es Yaoi es un twincest.


**One more time…. **

La primera vez que conocí algo sobre tu existencia aun era muy pequeño para poder comprender en su totalidad lo que significaba; el hecho de que tu estuvieras vivo en algún lugar de este enorme mundo.

Tenía alrededor de cinco años, cuando estaba en la sala del pequeño departamento en el que vivíamos, Papá y yo; fragmentos de una conversación que lo hizo alterarse, es lo que recuerdo. Ahora que lo pienso con detenimiento probablemente hubo varias conversaciones de ese tipo en esa época… pero debido a mi edad y mi mente infantil nunca logre descifrarlas por completo. Recuerdo que detuve el trayecto de mi pequeño cochecito rojo que estaba por pasar debajo de un pequeño puente que había construido con algo de trabajo con unos cubos de madera de colores que eran parte de mis juguetes. Voltee a ver a papá el cual hablaba muy alterado de pie, no muy lejos de mi; me senté en la alfombra llevando el coche de juguete a mi pecho, sin dejar de verlo, atento debido a su alterado estado y al significativo nivel de voz con el que hablaba atreves de la bocina del teléfono.

– _**Quedamos en esa ocasión en que cada uno viviría por su lado…. Yo con Than y tú con Hyp… porque me vuelves a sacar este tema, si es tan insoportable mi presencia.**_ _** –**_

Recuerdo que me levante y camine de forma lenta hasta el sujetando su pantalón con una de mis manos, ya que al escuchar mi nombre entre lo que hablaba, sentí la necesidad de acercarme; el callo por unos momentos volteando a verme con un gesto de pesadumbre, suspirando despeinándome un poco antes de volver a centrar su atención en la bocina, no sabía quién era la persona con la que él hablaba pero las conversaciones solían suceder por lo menos un par de veces al mes.

Termino de hablar un rato después durante todo ese tiempo no me aleje de él

_**. – De acuerdo que tal en dos semanas en el parque… -**_

Momentos después el colgó, había algo que me había llamado la atención y no era precisamente el hecho de que estuviera gritando por la bocina… si no una palabra que había pronunciado.

_**\- Hyp… -**_

Era la palabra que había llamado mi atención, aunque no sabía el porqué, Papá me tomo de la mano llevándome de regreso a la alfombra en la que había quedado olvidada mi pequeña construcción. Pero era algo que ya no me interesaba más en ese momento. Se volvió dejándome ahí volviendo a sus tareas en lo que yo observaba.

Paso el tiempo y olvide esa conversación con el transcurso de los días, hasta que después Papá dijo que iríamos al parque, me ayudo a vestirme, aunque yo me consideraba a esa edad un chico grande y que podía hacer algo como eso por mí mismo, la verdad era algo que aun me costaba trabajo. Después de que termino me sujeto de la mano no sin antes tomar un par de abrigos para ambos y salir del edificio.

Salimos a la calle y mientras recorríamos el trayecto, sujetaba su mano para mi ir a ese lugar era divertido porque me gusta jugar en el pequeño estanque, pero esta vez sería diferente. Cuando llegamos papá no me soltó de la mano como lo hacía cuando me llevaba, en esta ocasión caminamos hasta una banca y me sentó en ella para luego sentarse a mi lado.

– _**Hoy vendrá alguien especial, con el que podrás jugar… así que se paciente.-**_

Lo cual me extraño pero acepte quedándome quieto esperando a quien sea que fuera a llegar. Un rato después… papá se puso de pie, mientras una mujer alta se detuvo frente a él, pude observarte por primera vez, al menos de forma consciente. Te escondías detrás de ella sujetando su falda, pero me veías con curiosidad. La misma curiosidad con la que yo te veía; para mí era extraño ya que nunca había visto al alguien como tu… que eras igual a mi pero con algunas pequeñas diferencias. Me baje de la banca tratando de caerme acercándome a ti, tú te escondiste nuevamente antes de volver a asomarte, viéndome. Podría haberme quedado ahí viéndote si no fuera porque ella nos interrumpió.

– _**Veo que has crecido mucho Than.-**_

Dijo sonriéndome, la observaba sin más, no era alguien familiar para mi… me despeino un poco y se agacho quedando a nuestra altura. Sujeto tu mano de forma que quedaste frente a mí, despeinándote de la misma manera en que lo había hecho conmigo.

– _**El es mi hijo Hypnos… espero puedan llevarse bien, porque no juegan un rato. –**_

Nos sonrió poniéndose de pie, papá se había alejado un poco y fumaba un cigarrillo viéndonos_**.**_

_**\- ¡Jueguen un rato Than! –**_

Exclamo alejándose un poco de nosotros mientras la mujer le seguía hablando de una forma extraño con él, como si lo estuviera regañando; volví a ignorarlos concentrándome en ti. Aun me veías de la misma forma; te sonreí y tome tu mano, para jalarte conmigo hasta mi lugar favorito del parque, no muy lejos de donde estábamos en realidad.

Tú te tensaste un momento antes de seguirme.

– _**Tu eres como yo... –**_ fue lo que te dije cuando nos alejamos un poco _**– tú te pareces a mi –**_ comentaste después y ambos comenzamos a reír dado que se nos hacia divertido no sabía el porqué eras igual a mí en ese momento pero no me importo.

– _**Me llamo Thanatos.- **_

_**\- Mi nombre es Hypnos.-**_

Sonreímos al mismo tiempo divertidos comenzando a jugar olvidando lo demás para mí en ese momento lo más importante era jugar y tu presencia no era si no la de un amiguito con quien hacerlo. Mientras los adultos hablaban nosotros nos divertíamos juntos, el tiempo pasaba con rapidez y antes de darnos cuenta ya estaba ocultándose el sol.

La mujer esa que era no era otra que mamá, se acerco a nosotros mientras papá permanecía a cierta distancia

– _**¿se divirtieron? – **_Comento sonriendo a lo que ambos asistimos afirmativamente_**. - Me alegra de verdad pero ya es tarde es hora de irnos a casa Hyp; espero que puedan jugar juntos de vez en cuando-**_.-

Le sonreí a ambos mientras te despedías de mí moviendo tu mano, volviendo con ella tomando su mano, mientras me queda de pie en el mismo lugar hasta que ambos se alejaron papa se acerco a mí_**.**_

_**\- Vamos a casa Than.- **_Volvió a darme la mano mientras nos alejábamos, me cargo ya que ya había oscurecido, para cuando llegamos a casa yo ya dormía, había sido un día largo para mí.

Los días siguientes todo volvió a la normalidad y pensé que no volvería a verte, pero poco tiempo después papá volvió a llevarme al parque donde ustedes ya nos esperaban. Eso fue algo que me alegro mucho y mientras pasaban los días aburridos antes de volver a encontrarme contigo el tiempo fue pasando y acabe entrando en una escuela, había más niños pero tú no estabas entre ellos. Conforme pasaba el tiempo dejamos de vernos con la misma frecuencia que en un principio. Pero ellos procuraban que nos viéramos, fue cuando salía del preescolar que termine de entender que éramos gemelos, y cuando entre a la primaria me tope nuevamente contigo, pero ya no eras mi amiguito de juegos, ahora entendía que éramos hermanos y que tu mamá era también mi mamá, aunque no solía prestarle importancia a ella, en ese entonces pensaba que era normal, dado que papá no tenía muchas amistades no tenia forma de comparar las situaciones familiares de los demás, por lo que yo no veía nada malo en que tu vivieras con ella y yo con él a pesar de ser una familia.

Me lleve una enorme sorpresa cuando te vi el primer día en mi nueva escuela, me acerque corriendo hasta donde estaba y también te sorprendiste reímos divertidos obviando a los demás, nos tomamos de la mano para acercarnos a donde una de las maestras nos llamaba. Y para nuestra suerte acabamos en el mismo grupo; poco a poco comenzábamos a convivir nosotros dos más; pasando más tiempo, las tareas y trabajos que poco a poco nos empezaron a dejar fueron excusas para vernos en la casa de alguno o en la biblioteca, a la que alguno de nuestros padres nos llevaban, para desgracia de ellos que no querían verse del todo. Un par de años después dejaron que nosotros nos hiciéramos responsables de nosotros mismos y llegábamos solos a la escuela y también volvíamos solos por lo que pronto aprovechamos eso para acabar en la casa del otro para pasar tiempo también juntos, entre que hacíamos la tarea y nos divertíamos, el tiempo paso volando.

Obviamente con el tiempo nos volvimos inseparables, tal vez no vivíamos juntos pero el tiempo que pasábamos en la escuela o por nuestra cuenta lo compensaba en cierta forma. Y nunca pensamos que nos dejaríamos de ver; sin embargo el ultimo día de escuela supimos que te irías… ella había argumentado algo sobre ir a vivir a otro lado, debido a un "trabajo", te lo dijo en la escuela a la salida… después de la ceremonia de graduación. Yo no le di mayor importancia pensé en que podrías quedarte a vivir con nosotros y así se lo hice saber a ella, que a papá no le molestaría sin embargo aparentemente para ella aun era demasiado importante mantearte a su lado debido a sus problemas con papá. Pero no podía entender porque ella había interferido en nuestra vida para después alejarte de mi lado.

Eso me molesto; me molesto aun mas porque no te opusiste en lo absoluto, que no era suficiente con que ya viviéramos separados como para que ahora tuvieras que mudarte; y no era ni siquiera a otro lugar en el país era a otro continente, completamente lejos de mi.

Me sentí irremediablemente herido, acaso a ti no te importaba si estábamos juntos o no… acaso no éramos hermanos. O era porque no teníamos el mismo estilo de vida… no estaba seguro al respecto, pero me dolía mucho; ese día te deje ahí de pie con ella y volví a casa solo corriendo, solo me aleje ignorándote a pesar de que me llamabas, llegue agitado debido al trayecto, sabía que estaría solo porque papá trabajaba y no había ido ni siquiera a la ceremonia.

A diferencia nuestra tu no vivías en un departamento en la ciudad, tu vivías en una casa en una zona residencial, la familia de mamá tenía dinero y era eso; entre algún que otro amorío que ella había decidido divorciarse de papá, con la brillante idea de separarnos en el proceso. Por eso entendía el porqué a ella le daba igual si yo no estaba a tu lado… pero me molestaba y dolía el saber que a ti también, o al menos eso pensaba, me encerré en mi habitación toda la tarde a pesar de que el teléfono no dejo de sonar, lo ignoraba sabia eras tú con alguna excusa. No fue sino hasta en la noche que papá llego; que él contesto el teléfono y fue a buscarme.

Lo vi molesto pero simplemente se acerco a mí, y me lo dio.

_**\- solo habla con él, puedes arrepentirte después si no lo haces.-**_

Fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Suspire antes de acerca la bocina a mi oído, lo primero que escuche es tu respiración agitada antes de que hablar.

_**-¿Qué pasa?-**_ \- murmure en voz baja antes de escucharte hablar entre el llanto y la desesperación

– _**¡Than!.**_ \- fue lo que pronunciaste antes que empezaras irremediablemente a llorar. Odiaba cuando llorabas porque me hacías sentir impotente, pero seguía molesto y actué de forma egoísta, inmadura y estúpida.

_**-¿Qué quieres? no tienes porque llorar, tú estás de acuerdo con ella, no veo cual es el problema.– **_eso no hizo sino incrementar tu llanto el cual no cedía; sino por instantes para pedirme disculpas; yo no solté la bocina y no dejabas de llorar, no lo hiciste hasta que aparentemente te quedaste dormido. Del mismo modo lo hice yo, no me di cuenta de ello; sin embargo en todo el tiempo no intente tranquilizarte.

Al día siguiente decidí que debía ir a verte al haber terminado las clases pensé que estarías en casa y que tendría otra oportunidad para hablar contigo y convencerte de que te quedaras. No podía estar más equivocado. Papá me detuvo en la puerta, ya que era su día de descanso, me observaba desde la mesa en la cocina.

_**-No los encontraras no tiene caso que vayas… si están será en el aeropuerto**_.-

Volteé a ver a papá asustado y irremediablemente aterrado con la idea en que había echado a perder el último día en que estaríamos juntos. Se puso de pie y tomo las llaves del auto.

_**\- Anda veamos si les alcanzamos.-**_ menciono saliendo del departamento mientras yo lo seguía.

El recorrido al aeropuerto se me hizo eterno y no termine de reaccionar a la situación sintiendo solo miedo y angustia por lo que había provocado. Solo lo seguía sin nada más en mente. Cuando vi tu cabello dorado olvide que lo seguía a él y comencé a correr a dónde estabas de pie viendo a la pista de aterrizaje.

Lo primero que hice fue brincarte encima abrazándote por la espalda por lo que acabamos en el piso, abrazándonos momentos después volviste a comenzar a llorar y me sentí fatal, sin embargo no había algo que pudiera hacer el tiempo no podía retroceder y estábamos ahí en ese lugar a minutos de que salieras de la ciudad, del país… de mi vida. Ellos no hablaban solo se veían desde su sitios cada uno y no pude evitar odiarlos a ambos. Cuando te separaste de mí hipando por el llanto al tiempo en que la voz de la chica que anunciaba las partidas llamaba a que abordaran el avión en que te irías, me separe de ti. Y me quite un collar que siempre tenía conmigo… no tenía nada mas conmigo no había preparado nada, pero pensé que podía gustarte quedarte con él, era algo sencillo, no era sino un placa con mi nombre y un par de alas que colgaban junto a ella; lo observaste un momento, mientras me entregabas uno idéntico al mío pero con tu nombre. Y supe que era algo que ambos teníamos por ser hermanos, te sonreí antes de abrazarte mientras ella se acercaba a nosotros ansiosa ya que era la tercera llamada y se suponía que ya debían de estar en el avión.

_**-Te llamare.-**_ fue lo que dijiste mientras aun me abrazabas para después separarte de mí.

_**-Lo siento.-**_ fue lo que yo dije y me sonreíste, antes de darte la vuelta mientras la seguías, perdiéndote momentos después de vista. Me quede de pie en ese sitio, me había puesto el collar y lo sujetaba con una de mis manos, mientras observaba los aviones en la pista sabiendo de sobra que estabas en uno de ellos, rogando porque bajaras y regresaras conmigo… sin embargo no importaba cuanto tiempo permanecí de pie ahí… eso nunca paso.

Creí que no volvería a verte después de eso… pasaron un par de días. Había estado buscando una secundaria para inscribirme; un rato después de entrar a casa sonó el teléfono, fui a contestarlo sin muchos ánimos, pero eso cambio cuando escuche tu voz al otro lado del auricular. Inmediatamente comenzamos a hablar. Me dijiste que estabas en Alemania pero que estabas preocupado por el idioma, pasamos mucho tiempo hablando hasta que tuviste que colgar, te pedí el numero y al día siguiente decidí hacerlo yo, todo hubiera estado bien, salvo por un pequeño inconveniente, allá era de madrugada, cuando aquí era de tarde. La había despertado y me había regañado, no me importaba en realidad yo solo quería hablar contigo; comenzaste a hablarme entonces a escondidas todos los días. Eso duro un par de meses, conforme pasaba el tiempo y ambos volvíamos a la escuela con una considerable cantidad nueva de materia y tareas comenzaste a hablar un día sí y uno no… ese tiempo fue mermando poco a poco, hasta que solo me marcabas una vez a la semana… casi un año después había perdido completamente el contacto contigo.

Aun así no me quite nunca el collar con tu nombre… y esperaba que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo, te marque en un par de ocasiones en las cuales no pude localizarte había pasado un año más… antes de entrar al siguiente grado… él sufrió un accidente. Papá estuvo en el hospital por casi seis meses… durante ese tiempo deje de ir a la escuela mi tiempo se dividió entre ocuparme de papá y buscar un trabajo a medio tiempo.

Había logrado encontrar un trabajo en un pequeño set cerca de la escuela, no era mucho y era difícil, ayudaba con las cosas, acomodando. Las primeras semanas fue algo verdaderamente agotador, regresar a casa completamente exhausto. Poco a poco me acostumbro a la rutina, estar en casa y salir de ella poco a poco se vuelve una costumbre, papá no puede hacerlo más y se la pasa sentado en una silla, es algo difícil verlo… en ese estado… pero no hay nada por hacer; lo ayudo en lo que puedo, y acabo haciéndome cargo de la casa en cuestión de algunos meses.

El tiempo que compartimos juntos ha quedado a atrás y no puedo evitar ver algunas de las viejas fotografías que tengo aun guardadas con algo de melancolía. Me gustaría saber como estas.

_¿Cuanto más tendré que perder, antes de que mi corazón sea perdonado?_

_¿Cuanto más dolor tendré que sufrir, para encontrarte otra vez?_

_Una vez más._

_Las estaciones cambian, y su color también_

_Una vez más_

_Nos hemos vuelto a perder._

En estos momentos debería estar graduándome sin embargo, al salir de la escuela no puedo hacerlo… a cambio de eso tengo un trabajo, el día de hoy me han pedido un favor. Falta alguien para una sesión de fotos y una de las encargadas me pide que les ayude, me niego momentáneamente pero debido a que es un pequeño favor acabo accediendo momentos después.

La altura es fundamental en este trabajo según me comenta una de ellas y los otros chicos son un poco más bajos que yo, no puedo evitar preguntarme por ti. Después de la repentina sesión de fotos, continúo con mi trabajo, pero hay algo esperando aparentemente.

Amane es un chica muy persistente, ha coqueteado con casi todo el mundo, incluyéndome… algo que nunca termino de agradarme en realidad, por lo que la ignoraba constantemente, aun así es muy seria en su toma de decisiones con respecto al trabajo y me vuelve a pedir que les ayude nuevamente con otra sesión fotográfica, no puedo quejarme la sesión anterior salió bien y fue sencilla además de que me pagaron bastante por lo que hice.

Tras un par de meses comienzo a trabajar con ellos nuevamente en el set pero ahora formo parte del escenario, es algo bien reenumerado y tras algunos meses me he acostumbrado a estar frente a la cámara. Modelo ropa y aunque no es muy conocida comienzo un pequeño nuevo salto en mi rezagada vida, ahora que soy mayor edad tengo un poco mas de libertad. Llego tarde a casa después de unas copas en el trabajo y puede darme el lujo de ir solo unas cuantas veces a la semana.

Un nuevo giro inesperado me hace viajar con el pequeño set no muy lejos de casa pero me ausento el tiempo suficiente para no poder hacer nada por lo que está por suceder. Al regreso encuentro malas noticias… él se ha ido. Creo que fui descuidado, aun así no hay nada más por hacer nuevamente y tengo que afrontar la realidad aunque no quiera.

_Cada vez que discutíamos, siempre cedía primero_

_Tu naturaleza egoísta me hizo amarte aun más_

_Una oportunidad más_

_Los recuerdos detuvieron mis piernas_

_Una oportunidad más_

_No pude escoger mi siguiente destino_

Todo se desarrolla con rapidez y de un momento a otro me encuentro completamente solo en aquel departamento… me encierro en una pequeña depresión por algunos días. Recordando situaciones y momentos y tú regresas a mi mente inevitablemente, salgo a dar un paseo llegando a aquel lugar donde solías vivir. El tiempo se detiene para mi perdido en mis recuerdos, buscando y esperando a alguien que no está ahí.

_Siempre busco, por si tu figura aparece en alguna parte_

_En la plataforma opuesta, en las ventanas a lo largo de la calle_

_Aun cuando se que u no puedes estar en semejante lugar_

Regreso a casa rendido… para enfocarme o tratar de hacerlo nuevamente en el trabajo, aunque estoy algo triste aun por la ausencia de él. Sé que debo de seguir adelante; ahora un nuevo motivo me empuja a seguir adelante y ese es encontrarme de nuevo contigo.

_Si mi deseo llegara a ser realidad, estaría a tu lado de inmediato_

_No habrá nada que no pudiera hacer_

_Dejaría todo y te abrazaría fuertemente_

He crecido un poco en el lugar donde trabajo, Amane me recomienda con otra compañía un poco más grande y comienzo algo un tanto más formal debido a que soy un poco más reconocido, con todo y eso espero juntar dinero; tampoco es que sea famoso o algo así, en realidad las dos compañías, son empresas privadas. Aun así espero que con los cambios que van ocurriendo mientras trabajo, me ayuden.

Quiero verte aunque no sé si te encontrare, o si acaso me recuerdes cuanto tiempo ha pasado, tal vez no lo hagas pero iré a buscarte.

– _**¿Me recuerdas…?- **_

A pesar de todo y aunque me esfuerzo en mi trabajo, sé que no será algo fácil simplemente llegar a Alemania, no te encontrare inmediatamente así que eso va postergando mis planes de viaje, no solo eso, no conozco nada de ese idioma y eso me dificultara aun mas encontrarte.

Cierro los ojos, decidió a dormir esta noche, mañana tengo mucho trabajo, poco a poco se junta un poco mas y mas… hasta que pasan un par de años mas desde la muerte de papá. Visito el cementerio por un par de motivos, no solo porque es su aniversario sino porque por fin saldré de viaje… tratare de buscarte y no sé cuánto tiempo este allá, así que dejo todo listo antes de partir. No iré solo sin embargo, uno de los otros chicos que trabaja conmigo me ha dicho que me ayudara, ya que el de allá. Aunque no se que hace en este país.

Estar en el aeropuerto este día, esperando por la salida del avión que me llevara allá, me hace pensar en lo cruel y estúpido que fui contigo aquel día. Después de todo solo éramos niños, y tú no podías en realidad hacer nada por mucho que tú o yo hubiéramos querido, en ese momento dependíamos de ellos. Y mientras camino rumbo al avión que me llevara a donde estas, las dudas y algo de miedo me invaden, me pregunto si en realidad tal vez ya no quieres saber nada de mí. Aun así ya en el avión logro calmarme un poco mientras platico un poco con el chico que me acompaña.

_Y una vez más, mis memorias me retienen aquí_

_Una vez más, no sé donde ir y aun así_

Han pasado un par de semanas desde que llegamos estamos en Hamburgo y mas allá de que vivías en la zona norte no tengo mucha más información al respecto, pienso que fue algo tonto viajar de esta forma, sin embargo ya estando aquí no puedo simplemente detenerme y volver a casa, no sin verte antes. Me encuentro solo nuevamente se cómo moverme en la ciudad y el chico que me acompañaba ha ido a otra parte para ir a visitar a su familia, no lo puedo retener a mi lado por un capricho mío que está dando pocos resultados.

Acostumbrarme a la ciudad es fácil, y aunque no se mucho del idioma decido permanecer en ella un poco de tiempo mas, iré al centro; así que decido tomar el metro; suspiro recargándome en la pared, hace frio el clima es mucho mas frio que en casa. Bebo un poco del café que acabo de comprar volteando a ver una banca vacía, el tren está retrasado, así que decido sentarme mientras espero; bebo un poco de mi vaso. El tiempo se detiene para mí cuando bajo el vaso separándolo de mis labios, al otro lado del andén, estas tú.

_Siempre busco, por si tu figura aparece en alguna parte_

_En la plataforma opuesta, en las ventanas a lo largo de la calle_

_Aun cuando se que u no puedes estar en semejante lugar_

Obviamente no me has visto ya que no esperas verme aquí, ni siquiera sé si me recuerdas, así que solo me levanto dejando caer el vaso en basurero a mi paso, mientras comienzo a correr contra reloj. El vagón del tren que yo esperaba esta retrasado pero el que esperas no; y la maquinaria se acerca cada vez más, mientras, mientras logro llegar a la orilla del andén donde se separan diversas salidas. El vagón frena haciendo ruido fuerte mientras los pasajeros se acercan para abordarlo tu entre ellos, aun así no detengo mi pasos y corro tanto como puedo, sé que estoy demasiado lejos, para que me veas y abordaras en él y volveré a perderte.

_**-¡Hyp!-**_ grito tu nombre tan fuerte como puedo, esperando que me escuches sin embargo no estoy seguro que lo hagas, había detenido mis pasos para llamarte y ahora respiro agitado, el aire frio que respirado entre mí precipitada carrera y el grito llamándote, me provoca dolor en el pecho. Estoy apoyado en mis rodillas jadeando por un poco más del aire helado que se respira en ese momento; escucho el sonido del vagón cerrando las puertas moviéndose momentos después. Una mezcla entre dolor y amargura se apodera de mi; se que al menos estas bien por lo poco que pude observarte, y me siento mal al tenerte tan cerca y no haber podido hacer nada; me dejo caer al piso sin más que hacer, mientras mi cuerpo trata aun de recuperarse, mantengo la vista pegada al piso, incapaz de ver el vagón ya lejos de la estación.

_**-¿Than? - **_

Escucho mi nombre, mientras alguien se detiene frente a mí, levanto la vista lentamente encontrándome nuevamente con el par de pupilas color oro que te pertenecen. Y no atino a hacer absolutamente nada mas allá de quedarme estático, inclusive reteniendo la respiración.

No puedo creer que me hayas escuchado.

Lo primero que hago cuando veo que te agachas a mi altura es lanzarme contra de ti con en aquel momento, limitándome a abrazarte sin decir absolutamente nada.

_Si mi deseo llegara a ser realidad, estaría a tu lado de inmediato_

_No habrá nada que no pudiera hacer_

_Dejaría todo y te abrazaría fuertemente_

Y me siento patético y avergonzado de actuar de forma infantil pero no me importa, reacciono soltándote momentos después, sin saber si debí de haber hecho o no eso. El andén esta vacio y no queda mucha gente a nuestro alrededor y eso me tranquiliza mas cuando como respuesta a cualquier tipo de pregunta; que mi cabeza trata de formular pero que mi boca se niega a ejecutar; te veo comenzar a llorar mientras vuelves a abrazarme con fuerza contra de ti.

_Una vez más._

_Las estaciones cambian, y su color también_

_Los recuerdos detuvieron mis piernas_

_Una oportunidad más_

_Las estrellas parecen a punto de caer esta noche_

_Por lo que no me puedo mentir a mi mismo_

Comenzar a convivir nuevamente me parece tan extraño, pero me hace feliz sin lugar a dudas… ya no somos el par niños que fueron separados en aquel entonces. No vives con ella, sino en un departamento que es tuyo y en el cual me das un pequeño espacio. Te lo agradezco ya que así puedo pasar tiempo a tu lado, pero no me gusta depender de nadie menos aun de ti; no tengo mucho dinero restante y sé que tendré que volver a casa para continuar con mi trabajo.

Tú me detienes en esta ocasión, diciendo que me quede contigo pero tengo algunas dudas, que me ayudas a ir solucionando; empezando por el idioma. El cual me toma poco más de seis meses para terminar de aprender de hablar y escribir, después de todo el japonés y el alemán no se parecen en nada, no puedo evitar pensar que sufriste demasiado también con eso. Ríes divertido cuando te lo comento, mientras conversamos en la sala, lo siento no te he preguntado por ella porque no me interesa… ella te alejo de mi y no creo poder perdonarla. Supongo que es algo que entiendes porque no me has comentado nada al respecto.

Llamo a Amane un par de días después… pidiéndole algún contacto que me pueda ayudar a encontrar algo de trabajo; es algo que necesito si realmente quiero quedarme este lugar, sin depender de ti.

_**\- No necesitas hacerlo.- **_

Es lo que sale de tu boca cuando te explico que voy a salir; suspiro ignorando el leve berrinche que veo comenzaras, es curioso como pareciera que nunca hemos estado alejados, conociendo nuestras reacciones. Sin embargo no cambiare de parecer y tras dar la vuelta salgo del departamento. A pesar de que sigo escuchándote quejar al respecto de mi necedad … tú te das cuenta que exactamente la misma que la tuya.

Supongo que no… los días son tranquilos después de es eso… el trabajo que he conseguido no está mal pagado de hecho me pagan mucho más que en casa pero vivir en este país es extremadamente caro.

Me recargo en el barandal de la ventana mientras vemos el atardecer; el día de hoy termine temprano así que disfrutamos compartiendo la tarde juntos.

Te noto reír preguntando qué sucede, antes de tallarme la cara pensando en que tengo algo de crema del café que tomaba.

_**-Ese día… iba rumbo al aeropuerto… -**_ No necesitas decir más se que te refieres a ese día en que te encontré en el andén. Recuerdo que llevabas una maleta pequeña.

_**-Interrumpí tu viaje.-**_ hablo en voz baja sin voltear a verte observando la taza de café en mis manos.

_**-Iba a buscarte.-**_ sonrió levemente volteando a verte.

_**\- De todas maneras interrumpí tu viaje.-**_ digo cerrando los ojos volviendo a beber de la taza.

_**\- Creo que eso fue lo mejor, porque no sabía qué hacer… -**_

¿Acaso piensas que yo había planeado algo? Pienso, mientras comienzo a reír ante la idea y te enojas. Veo que vuelves adentro algo enfurruñado. No tardo en seguirte a dentro tratando de no volver a reír, frente a ti. Te abrazo por la espalda y te quejas.

_**-Yo no planee nada.-**_ Te digo antes de soltarte, sentándome frente a ti, me ves aun enfurruñado, pero no argumentas nada más.

Los días pasan tranquilos mientras nos acostumbramos a una nueva rutina, quien podría imaginarlo que estaríamos aquí un par de años después aun aquí; por lo menos yo, no esperaba estar tanto tiempo, no me molesta pero eso es algo que tan solo hubiera soñado.

Ocasionalmente sales, o lo haces cuando yo no estoy… no estoy seguro al respecto, pero últimamente me siento ansioso de saber si lo haces y a dónde vas, es algo tonto creo yo, no tengo derecho de interferir con tu vida, pero no puedo evitarlo. Supongo que mi comportamiento, se debe al tiempo que estuvimos alejados el uno del otro, aunque si lo pienso con detenimiento eso tampoco tiene nada de lógica; decido ignorar mi sentir algo más de tiempo, no quiero terminar de entender que es lo que siento en realidad, porque en el fondo se que no es lo correcto.

Poco después me piden ir a Japón, para un trabajo es algo pequeño pero no puedo rechazarlo, ya que fue gracias a ellos que pude llegar a ti; quiero aprovechar la oportunidad de ordenar mis pensamientos, además tiene tiempo que no voy a casa. Te lo digo por la tarde cuando llego del trabajo y me sonríes asistiendo sobre el viaje pero te veo algo decaído con la decisión. Unos cuantos días después me acompañas al aeropuerto para despedirme y regreso a casa después de un largo viaje. Te marco en cuanto llego avisándote que estoy bien, ahora es diferente puedo marcarte directamente a tu celular, después de todo ahora mamá no dirá nada si te marco a las tres de la mañana.

Los días de regreso a casa pasa rápido, aunque he terminado con el trabajo decido quedarme un poco más, aun no estoy seguro que es lo que debo a hacer. Estar lejos de ti me duele, pero sé que debo de tomarlo con calma, he podido comprender un poco lo que me pasa al estar lejos de ti y sé que no es correcto. Aunque mi deseo de volver a tu lado es enorme, se que debo de solucionar esto antes de si quiera pensar en regresar a Alemania; me llamas algo preocupado por mi tardanza y te digo algo sobre otro trabajo, en realidad eso no es del todo cierto pero no me siento capaz de decirte la verdad. No estoy seguro si te das cuenta de eso durante nuestra conversación pero te siento algo extraño mientras te despides de mí.

El tiempo vuela, y unos días después tras unas par de sesiones fotográficas y otros compromisos regreso a casa, encontrándote sentando en la puerta del departamento sobre una de tus maletas, no puedo evitar sorprenderme al respecto; no esperaba que vinieras en realidad; no recuerdo que me comentaras nada. Me acerco a ti despertándote se que tan cansado debes de estar después de viaje, me observas al abrir los ojos y me sonríes antes de abrazarme, me tenso un segundo ante tu efusividad en estos momentos debido a lo que ahora tengo en claro. Tú lo notas y te separas de mi algo preocupado, me siento culpable y tomo tu mano mientras abro la puerta del departamento para dejarte pasar. Cerrando la puerta tras de ti; tomo tu maleta mientras te guio a la recamara.

_**-Porque no duermes un rato, preparare algo para cenar.- te **_digo mientras te dejo de pie dentro de mi habitación, la observas sin decir nada, se que esta desordenada y para mi es más que claro que no se parece en lo más mínimo a tu casa; mas no digo nada y te dejo ahí de pie pensando en puedo hacer de cenar para ambos.

Me detienes sujetándome de la mano mientras murmuras algo que no logro entender, te pregunto qué sucede pero me evitas la mirada mientras me contestas.

_**-No quería… incomodarte, pensé que no te molestaría si venia.-**_

_**-No me molesta; solo me sorprendió que llegaras**_.- te digo con sinceridad, te sonrió sintiéndote angustiado y te abrazo, no pienso nada más allá que tranquilizarte. Correspondes mi abrazo momentos después.

_**-¿Estás bien?-**_ digo sin soltarte sin darme cuenta acaricio tu cabeza con suavidad, se supone que trato de tranquilizarte pero por alguna razón el que termina tranquilizándose más soy yo. Te acomodas contra mi cuello, y puedo sentir tu respiración contra mi piel; me agrada esa sensación y así nos quedamos por un largo rato, me haces decidir que no encuentro mejor lugar para ti que estar entre mis brazos, inmediatamente me reprendo por lo que pienso.

_**-¿Seguro que no te importa que haya venido?**_ – dices en voz baja sin moverte.

_**-Claro que no.-**_ me separo un poco de ti sonriéndote y me regalas una sonrisa a medias_**.- ¿Tienes hambre? O ¿prefieres dormir? -**_ Niegas nuevamente, tomando mi mano, siento que actúas extraño y eso me preocupa, momentos después me jalas contigo a la cocina; pero supongo que tienes hambre. Te sientas en uno de los bancos y me quedo de pie frente a ti, tengo la impresión de que te sucede algo pero probablemente no me lo dirás.

Después de una pequeña discusión para que comas algo; me volteo alejándome para preparar algo para comer. Hay algo de curry que había preparado pero no estoy seguro si te hará bien, saco algo de verdura y preparo un ensalada ligera. Un rato después me acerco a ti con un par de platos uno para ti y otro para mí, te sirvo algo de agua para beber y dejo agua calentándose para luego servirte algo de té.

Comemos con calma y debo de decir que tú con algo de apatía, pero no me importa mucho sé que no soy un buen cocinero y además, yo creo que debes de tener más sueño que hambre. Dejas un poco de ensalada en plato. Y en ese momento noto que tienes la cara roja. Decido que eso no absolutamente normal, pero antes de que siquiera pueda preguntarte colapsas sobre de la mesa.

Esta mas decir que estoy aterrado al ver que te desmayas, e inmediatamente me acerco a ti, revisándote. Fiebre… no me extraña en lo absoluto que hayas perdido el conocimiento, estas hirviendo en fiebre, te cargo y te llevo a mi cama, donde te recuesto y desabrocho tu camisa; mientras tomo el celular marcando a un numero; es el numero de un viejo amigo es médico y había estado ayudándome con papá, lo único que puedo hacer es rogar porque no haya cambiado el numero; mientras preparo un poco de agua para aplicarte compres de agua fría en la frente. Por suerte me contesta y le explico brevemente la situación, mencionándome que llegara en cuanto pueda cuelgo; vertiendo completamente mi atención en ti, mientras trato de bajarte un poco la fiebre.

Balbuceas algunas cosas debido a tu estado, cosa que no termino de entender porque son aisladas, concluyo que no tiene sentido y en ese momento suena el timbre; me levanto para abrir la puerta y dejarlo pasar, llevándole a donde estas tu; el te revisa mientras vuelvo explicarle la situación. Prepara una solución que te aplica en un brazo, para luego darme una receta. Me dices que debe ser solo algo de cansancio y anemia; por lo que solo me pide te compre lo que ha en la receta; que le marque si te vuelves a poner mal. Lo acompaño a la puerta agradeciéndole ya que no quiere aceptarme nada de dinero. El se retira y entonces marco pidiendo la medicina que te indico en la receta.

Después regreso contigo a la habitación aun estas inconsciente pero sé que estarás bien porque la fiebre ha bajado y lo que te inyecto era para quitártela; me siento en el piso recargándome en la cama mientras te contemplo, y me siento un idiota momentos después. Suspiro sabiendo que no llegare a nada con esos pensamientos y me incorporo para cambiar el paño que tienes en la frente. Te veo mover un poco después de hacerlo y abres los ojos. Te sonrió observándote unos momentos.

_**-¿Cómo te sientes?-**_ pregunto mientras sujeto tu mano_**.- ¡No podías decirme que te sentías mal! –**_ digo momentos después regañándote, no puedo evitarlo me has espantado bastante; además tengo derecho por ser el mayor.-

_**-No quería preocuparte.-**_ dices en voz baja, haciendo puchero.

_**-Me preocupas más si te pasa esto.-**_

_**-Lo siento.-**_

_**-Idiota.-**_

El timbre suena y me separo de ti poniéndome de pie, abro al encargado de la farmacia pagando la medicina que te han traído. Lleno un vaso con agua para que la tomes, regreso a la habitación dejando las medicinas y el vaso con agua en el buro.

_**-Puedes levantarte, necesitas tomarte esto.-**_ te digo; con calma e inmediatamente intentas levantarte me acerco a ti para ayudarte mientras te acomodo las almohadas para que puedas estar recargado en ellas. Te paso el vaso con agua y las pastillas. Las observas y te explico brevemente la visita de mi amigo, me sonríes y la toma te quito el vaso y me siento a tu lado.

_**\- me diste un buen susto Hyp.- **_

Me ves algo apenado y rio un poco, no me molesta solo me preocupaste, me quedo contigo el resto de la tarde mientras comienzas a quedarte nuevamente dormido, necesitas algo de descanso así que cuando por fin lo estas te cubro con las mantas y me siento en la silla que está en mi escritorio te observo un buen rato y decido quedarme despierto el resto de la noche para asegurarme que estas bien.

La noche no es larga para mi, he de decir que ha sido una excusa perfecta para observarte dormir de esa forma sin que te des cuenta, niego nuevamente tratando de olvidar nuevamente lo que pasa por mi cabeza pero sé que es imposible. Sé que no es correcto lo que siento en estos momentos y me da miedo que te alegues no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo llevo de esta forma… pero estoy seguro que no es algo que haya surgido de un día para el otro.

Ya ha amanecido y aunque hoy no trabajo decido prepararte algo de desayunar necesitas alimentarte mejor, aunque sé que no soy bueno en la cocina. Reviso que es lo que hay en la nevera y salgo momentos después de la casa no sin antes asegurarme de que estas aun dormido. Voy a comprar algunas cosas para que desayunes algo que sea lo más parecido a lo que desayunabas en casa, y tras un rato de compras regreso tan rápido como puedo a casa.

Al llegar noto que aun duermes, es normal no estás a acostumbrado al cambio de horario, así que aprovecho para prepararte un desayuno especial, carne, queso y algunos panecillos que logre encontrar cerca. Preparo algo de té para ti y una taza de café para mí, no tengo sueño pero estoy acostumbrado a eso. En cuanto termino lo pongo en una charola y lo llevo todo ya listo al cuarto.

Al entrar dejo la charola sobre mi escritorio mientras recojo las cosas del buro para tener todo cerca y desayunar a tu lado. Mientras remuevo todo con el ruido te despierto, me observas algo desorientado y te sonrió. Aprovecho para acercarme dejando la charola con el desayuno. Y jalo la silla de mi escritorio para sentarme a tu lado. Hablamos un poco y después de revisarte tocando tu frente asegurándome que ya no tienes fiebre te sirvo tu desayuno. Me sonríes y me agradeces, no tienes que hacerlo, soy feliz de que estés bien y aquí regreso a mi lugar y comienzo a desayunar contigo mientras platicamos sobre tu viaje, cuando terminas te doy nuevamente la medicina y después me llevo las cosas para lavarlas dejándote recostado aun en la cama.

Me entretengo en eso y mientras pienso que debo de volver a salir a comprar algo para comer, cuando siento que me abrazas, es algo que me gusta que hagas pero al tener más claro lo que siento por ti es bastante difícil lidear con el hecho de que solo somos hermanos y nada más que eso, aun así trato de no alterarme y te sonrió para luego regañarte por que te has levantado y necesitas descansar, tú te niegas a volver pero no me sueltas, me sigues abrazando, por la espalda mientras continuo lavando los platos cuando termino me seco las manos para luego tomar una de las tuyas, decidió a llevarte de regreso a la cama.

Te vuelves a negar y te llevo al sofá obligándote a que te sientes en el, mientras enciendo la tele te mantienes callado sin decir nada, me imagino que te sigues sintiendo mal aunque no quieras decirme. No comento nada y me siento a tu lado dejando que pase el tiempo. Un rato después me levanto y me estiro un poco saldré a comprar algo para comer. Me observas aun en silencio y me acerco a ti tocando tu frente, para asegurarme de que no tienes fiebre. Noto que desvías la mirada y me hace pensar que algo te molesto, no sé que sea lo que hice, pero no digo nada y me alejo tomo algo de dinero y te aviso que no tardare. No volteas a verme y me hace sentir mal, siento que probablemente te he incomodado, así que salgo del edificio pensando en algún lugar en el que pueda comprar algo para que comas con tranquilidad, pudo haber sido el desayuno así que comprar algo ya hecho tal vez sea lo mejor… o tal vez estas decepcionado de que esperabas un lugar un poco más decente; se que no estás a acostumbrado al pequeño lugar en donde yo vivo.

Pero como he estado viviendo solo no me había puesto a pensar en eso además casi todo el tiempo estoy fuera de casa; así que para mí el lugar funciona bien. Evidente para ti no es así, lo siento. No hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto no tengo mucho dinero en este momento y eso me hace pensar en que debo de quedarme en Japón y continuar trabajando.

Con eso en mente llego al lugar donde compro algo de comida preparada esperando que te agrade un poco más; para luego regresar sobre mis pasos a casa. En el trayecto de regreso pienso que debo de hacer por la forma en que me siento y antes de darme cuenta ya estoy de nuevo en el departamento. Entro dejando la comida en la cocina, y camino a la sala.

_**-¿Cómo te sientes?.- **_

Me preocupa que estés bien, así que te reviso para asegurarme y me siento a tu lado, noto que respiras algo agitado así que toco tu frente notando que tienes nuevamente fiebre. Me levanto y traigo tu medicina me doy cuenta de que no te ayude a cambiar de ropa en la mañana y que lo mejor es que te pongas una pijama. Te llevo la medicina esperando a que la tomes para luego regresar a mi recamara busco en tu maleta hasta encontrarla y la dejo sobre la cama.

Cuando regreso a la sala noto que sigues aun agitado así que te sujeto del brazo para ayudarte a levantar pero veo que no puedes por lo que vuelvo a cargarte, no te quejas al respecto así que al llegar a la recamara te acuesto en la cama, desabrocho tu camisa y me detengo un instante, y me regaño mentalmente por mi idiotez y continuo hasta terminar de quitártela te ayudo a sentarte sosteniéndote mientras te ayudo poniéndote la camisa de la pijama, me abrazas por el cuello supongo que sientes que te tirare. Así que te vuelvo a acomodar sobre la cama, y trato de darme prisa en cambiarte te quito el pantalón y te pongo el del pijama, suspiro de tranquilidad una vez que estas espero yo más cómodo.

Salgo del cuarto para traer nuevamente el cuenco con agua fría y los paños húmedos para bajarte la fiebre me siento a un lado tuyo y comienzo a aplicártelos. Espero que la medicina surta efecto también así que me solo te cuido y te vigilo, haz mantenido los ojos cerrados y supongo que duermes nuevamente, comienzas a balbucear palabras del mismo modo que lo hiciste ayer. Acaricio tu cabeza suavemente y no puedo evitar acariciar una de tus mejillas, con suavidad, y otra vez estoy haciendo tonterías. Abres los ojos en ese momento y no puedo evitar sentirme atrapado, aun así no retiro la mano de tu piel observándote, te noto extraño debido a la fiebre sigues respirando muy agitado y veo que te sientas, pienso que te sientes mal así que decido marcarle a mi amigo cuando escucho que me llamas; volteo a verte y te cuelgas de mi cuello, respiras agitado contra mi pecho y yo solo te abrazo, sintiéndome preocupado, antes de que pueda volver a intentar tomar el celular pasa algo que no esperaba pasara jamás.

Una enorme sonrisa es lo que veo en tu rostro antes de acercarte al mío y besarme.

Me quedo estático unos instantes en lo que mi cerebro termina de identificar lo que pasa para mandar señales al resto de mi cuerpo y poder reaccionar de alguna forma; no de la más correcta debo de admitir, y antes de algo mas suceda te sujeto de la cintura dejando que continúes con el beso de la forma en que quieras, dejo que lo comandes como te sientas mas cómodo, replicando únicamente sus movimientos, mientras trato de memorizar tu boca y tus labios pues se que probablemente es algo que nunca volverá a pasar. Muerdes los míos suavemente mientras lo prolongas y entonces te decides a invadir mi boca. Siento que puedo desmayarme si continuas con eso, pero eso no ocurre, y el beso continua hasta que te separas de mi jadeando y yo solo te abrazo mientras recargas tu cabeza contra de mi pecho.

_Si yo solo quisiera dejar mi soledad_

_Con cualquier persona me bastaría_

_Las estrellas parecen a punto de caer esta noche_

_Por lo que no me puedo mentir a mi mismo_

Te quedas en esa posición mientras te vuelves a dormir, y solo entonces puedo separarte de mí y recostarte en la cama, duermes mientras la fiebre cede y te cubro con las mantas de la cama, asegurándome que estas bien antes de salir al pasillo recargando en la puerta en estado de shock. Acaricio mis labios con las yemas de mis dedos tratando de asimilar que eso no fue un sueño, aun así tu estado actual no me permite determinar porque lo has hecho así que concluyo que ese beso no es sino para otra persona.

La tarde pasa con tranquilidad mientras me aseguro que estas bien y trato de olvidar ese asunto, entonces y solo entonces concluyo que por mi mismo debo quedarme en casa y dejar que vuelvas solo a Alemania, no es que no me guste estar contigo es que no me siento capaz de soportar verte si no es de esa forma; si tu lo que ves es solo a tu hermano. Y el beso de hace rato no fue sino obra de la confusión que sientes debido a la fiebre, lo cual es normal haz estado balbuceando y diciendo cosas incoherentes todo el tiempo. Al verlo de esa forma me siento un patán por aprovecharme del estado en el que te encuentras; no sé qué es lo que hare cuando despiertes nuevamente y me pidas una explicación por algo que yo debí de haber detenido estado consciente.

Camino hasta la sala y me acuesto en el sofá viendo el techo sintiéndome culpable… culpable de no haberte detenido y de amarte, porque sé que es lo que siento por ti. Me giro un poco observando la mesilla frente al sofá, llena de un montón de revistas en las que en la mayoría hay fotos mías. Suspiro cubriéndome la cara, ahora me siento irritado, no es justo que me hayas provocado esto, sabiendo que he hecho todo lo posible para hacer alguna tontería. No es tu culpa, pero me molesta él, hecho de que no tienes idea de lo que has hecho en mí con eso. Me duele la cabeza, cierro los ojos tratando de la relajarme, pero me quedo dormido sin darme cuenta.

_Y una vez más, mis memorias me retienen aquí _

_Una vez más, no sé donde ir y aun así _

_Siempre busco, por si tu figura aparece en alguna parte_

_Aun cuando cruzo una calle, o en medio de mis sueños_

_Aun cuando se que tú no puedes estar en semejante lugar_

_Si un milagro ocurriera, querría mostrártelo inmediatamente_

_Un nuevo amanecer, en el cual me encontraría_

_Y las palabras que nunca te dije: "te amo"._

"Es agradable…" - abro los ojos notando que estas en el piso observándome fijamente, me preocupo esperando no haber dicho nada mientras dormía, pero me siento inmediatamente preguntándote como estas. Desvías la mirada, mientras te recargas en el sofá girándote, frunzo el ceño, negando el hecho de porque eres tan caprichoso a veces, y me pongo de pie para sujetarte de los brazos y subirte al sofá.

– _**Te hará daño.-**_ Te digo serio, pero te niegas y no me dejas hacer nada más. _**– No actúes como un niño. –**_

_**-No tienes que cuidarme de esa forma.-**_

_**\- No lo haría si no estuvieras enfermo.-**_

Después de eso solo hay silencio, no digo nada más y tu tampoco, me pongo de pie y me acerco a la barra de la cocina, sacando algunas cacerolas para poner a calentar la comida, yo tengo hambre así que supongo te tu también, aunque como estás haciendo berrinche no estoy seguro de que comas algo. Aun así me pongo a calentar la sopa y el guisado que compre; mientras escucho que te mueves atrás de mi, pero no le doy importancia hasta que siento que te recargas nuevamente en mi espalda; no me muevo y continuo con lo que hago; obviando el hecho de que me abrazas nuevamente y siento tu respiración a través de mi ropa.

_**-¿Por qué me besaste?.- **_

Escucharte hablar en voz baja y con tu cercanía, me provoca inmediatamente que un escalofrió recorra mi cuerpo, trato de no moverme pero la verdad es que inclusive contengo el aliento, mientras pienso que contestar ante algo que sabia podrías preguntarme.

_**-Tú fuiste el que lo hizo.-**_

Te digo serio soltando el aire que estaban ocupando mis pulmones y detengo todos mis movimientos centrando mi atención en tu siguiente respuesta.

_**-Entonces…¿Por qué me correspondiste?.-**_

"-Es que acaso no estabas alucinando.-", pienso evitando soltar un gruñido de frustración ante el problema en el que ahora estoy metido contigo; se la respuesta pero no estoy seguro de cómo explicarte y permanezco callado más de lo que debo.

_**-Si, no querías pudiste haberte alejado.-**_

No pensabas quedarte callado acaso.

_**-Si estabas consciente entonces ¿porque lo hiciste tú…? -**_ te reclamo irritado sin encararte al sentir como me arde la cara y no me siento capaz de voltearte a ver, lo que me hace pensar en mil y un posibilidad y me enfado cada vez más ante cada una de ellas, por lo que no espero en lo absoluto lo siguiente que me contestas.

_**\- Porque quería hacerlo.-**_

_**-Creo que me caí del sillón y me pegue en la cabeza.-**_

_**-No es gracioso.-**_

_**-No se supone que lo sea.-**_ guardo silencio mientras te separas de mí y me giro para verte, me ves serio y enfurruñado y noto algo de rubor en tu rostro, llevo la mano a tu frente pero la quitas con un movimiento. Sonrió al verte, luces adorable.-

_**-Yo también quería hacerlo.-**_

_**-Eres un idiota.-**_

_**-Fue tu culpa.-**_

_**\- No podías simplemente decirlo.-**_

_**-Te das cuenta de la situación.-**_

_**-No me importa.-**_

No puedo evitar comenzar a reír, y tú te cruzas de brazos y te giras dándome la espalda, me acerco a ti abrazándote como tú lo hacías hace rato.

-_**Es lo que me gusta de ti… nunca te importa nada.-**_ te digo al oído mientras me atrevo a enterrar la nariz en tu cuello, aspirando tu aroma, sin intensión de soltarte.

_**-Abusas de mí.-**_ te quejas enfurruñando pero sé que juegas.

_**-¡Oh!... claro que no Hyp, tu eres el que lo haces conmigo dándome estos sustos.-**_

No dices nada más, y me limito a disfrutar de la situación, me acerco a tu oído susurrando en voz baja.

_**-Te amo.-**_

Te remueves y te giras, mientras me vuelves abrazar del cuello, te abrazo contra mí, y me acerco a ti para ser yo en esta ocasión quien te bese, apoderándome de tus labios, en un beso largo y lento, acaricio tu espalda mientras juegas con mi cabello, nos separamos un momentos antes de volvernos a besar.; te separas de mi agitado y te recargas en mi frente.-

_**-Te amo Than.-**_

Todo es perfecto en este momento, el tiempo sigue su curso, con algo nuevo entre nosotros; pero esto solo es un nuevo comienzo. No sé que pasara más adelante, pero hare todo porque sigas a mi lado.

…_**One more chance.**_

**One more time… one more chance…**

_¿Cuanto más tendré que perder, antes de que mi corazón sea perdonado?_

_¿Cuanto más dolor tendré que sufrir, para encontrarte otra vez?_

_Una vez más._

_Las estaciones cambian, y su color también_

_Una vez más_

_Nos hemos vuelto a perder._

_Cada vez que discutíamos, siempre cedía primero_

_Tu naturaleza egoísta me hizo amarte aun más_

_Una oportunidad más_

_Los recuerdos detuvieron mis piernas_

_Una oportunidad más_

_No pude escoger mi siguiente destino_

_Siempre busco, por si tu figura aparece en alguna parte_

_En la plataforma opuesta, en las ventanas a lo largo de la calle_

_Aun cuando se que tú no puedes estar en semejante lugar_

_Si mi deseo llegara a ser realidad, estaría a tu lado de inmediato_

_No habrá nada que no pudiera hacer_

_Dejaría todo y te abrazaría fuertemente_

_Si yo solo quisiera dejar mi soledad_

_Con cualquier persona me bastaría_

_Las estrellas parecen a punto de caer esta noche_

_Por lo que no me puedo mentir a mi mismo_

_Y una vez más, mis memorias me retienen aquí _

_Una vez más, no sé donde ir y aun así _

_Siempre busco, por si tu figura aparece en alguna parte_

_Aun cuando cruzo una calle, o en medio de mis sueños_

_Aun cuando se que tú no puedes estar en semejante lugar_

_Si un milagro ocurriera, querría mostrártelo inmediatamente_

_Un nuevo amanecer, en el cual me encontraría_

_Y las palabras que nunca te dije: "te amo"._

_Los recuerdos del verano vuelven a mí_

_El latido que repentinamente desapareció_

_Siempre busco, por si tu figura aparece en alguna parte_

_De madrugada en las calles, en Sakuragi-cho_

_Aun cuando se que tú no puedes estar en semejante lugar_

_Si mi deseo llegara a ser realidad, estaría a tu lado de inmediato_

_No habrá nada que no pudiera hacer_

_Dejaría todo y te abrazaría fuertemente_

_Siempre busco, por si fragmentos de ti aparecen en alguna parte_

_En una tienda de viajes, en la esquina de un periódico._

_Aun cuando se que tú no puedes estar en semejante lugar_

_Si un milagro ocurriera, querría mostrártelo inmediatamente_

_Un nuevo amanecer, en el cual me encontraría_

_Y las palabras que nunca te dije: "te amo"._

_Siempre termino buscando tu sonrisa, por si aparece en alguna parte_

_En el cruce del ferrocarril, esperando que pase el tren_

_Aun cuando se que tú no puedes estar en semejante lugar_

_Si nuestras vidas pudieran empezar de nuevo,_

_Estaría junto a ti toda mi vida_

_No hay nada que desee más_

_Nada más que estar contigo_


End file.
